Perfect Hiding
by Bel Watson
Summary: When Carlos is hiding from Gustavo he find a cool place that need his help... but he also find a girl that could mean something for him. - One shoot, please give a chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush character, I only own Anna and the plot of the story.**

This is just a one shoot, so there won't be another chapter in the future. Sorry for any mistake that you can find here, I'm still learning. Thanks to my friend Mila for the corrections :3 I love you, dear. Okay, hope you like it and please send me a review, it will help me a lot to improve. You do not need and account to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Hiding<strong>

"Split up!" the four boys screamed at loud and ran in different directions.

Carlos, the shortest but _the oldest_ of Big Time Rush looked all around trying to find some place to hide, then he saw a small bookstore with nobody inside. He ran as fast as he could and entered quickly. He hid behind a shelf and looked for who was trying to catch him and make him suffer. He didn't know where he was; the only thing of what he was worried_about_ was keeping him alive.

While he was hiding, a girl _approached him_ and looked strangely. He smiled happily, but she kept watching him with frown, so he stopped smiling.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

She was a pretty girl, with dark hair, green eyes, feminine features, and Carlos could bet that she had a beautiful smile. He kept looking at her too_ long_ because the girl poked him trying to find an answer or _wake_ him up.

"I'm hiding" he answered and as he saw the incredulous look in her eyes, he added: "We _were_ at the studio recording a new song, but James and I started to play, then the game turned into a fight and, accidentally, we broke some stuffs and Gustavo got mad and now he's trying to kill us so we ran away trying to safe our lives" he said fast.

Her eyes were wide open with surprise. Carlos smiled again but she didn't reply to that gesture. He stood up and offered a hand while he was saying: "Sorry if I bothered you, it wasn't my intention. I'm Carlos, by the way"

The girl looked him a few seconds then she finally smiled and shook the hand he was offering.

"Don't worry, it's okay. A bit weird, but it doesn't bother me. I'm Anna"

Carlos gave her a big smile, full of happiness. Later he looked around him and realized that he was in a really cool bookstore, small but homey, with a lot of different books in different shelves. There were two sofas near the window and a little table between them.

"What is this place?" He asked looking everywhere.

"_Book & Soul. _It's the business of my family and I'm on charge right now. Please, be welcome" she replied with a soft smile.

Carlos wasn't wrong; she had the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen before. He kept looking _at_ her _for a_ couple of seconds more before saying anything.

"Cool. This place is awesome" he said looking _at_ her without los_ing_ his smile.

"Thanks. I love this place but almost nobody comes here, everybody prefers big bookstores because they think that in those places they can find a bigger number of different books; but they are wrong, in other stores only have more number of the same book, not different books."

Carlos looked her with a strange feeling in his heart; her eyes looked so sad, without any spark and he didn't like that. He wanted that she was smiling all the time because she had the prettiest smile in the whole world. But he didn't know what to do.

He looked at his left and saw a pile of comic stories, he opened his eyes so exiting then he ran to the pile and took the first volume that he found. "Wow! This is amazing, you have comics, too!" then he took another, and another, and another. There were so many to choose! "I'll buy all of them!" he cried with excitement.

Anna giggled while she was watching him taking and taking different comics. It was so long ago _since_ the last time _that_ she saw somebody as happy as him. Carlos was like a kid, in fact his eyes and his smile were so innocent, there was something when he was smiling telling her that he didn't know about pain or suffer or sadness. He was different to the other guys she met and he seemed so sweet that when he came with ten different comics at the cash register, she said: "As you are our first client today, _Book & Soul_ has something for you" then she gave him a page separator with a quote by Einstein and a funny photo of the scientist. He smirked again with that nice and innocent smile "Thanks for buying in _Book & Soul"_ she finally said.

Carlos kept looking her by a few seconds more before gave her a reply.

"I guess that I'm safe now. Gustavo must be far away or maybe he caught some of my friends. It was nice to meet you." Anna just nodded and smiled kindly.

It seemed to her that he tried to say something else, but he didn't, after a couple of seconds, he _exited the_ store. Anna wouldn't see him again and that was such a sad thing because Carlos seemed to be a great guy.

.

The brunette guy with ten comics in his hands arrived to Palm Wood and then to his apartment, 2J, where the rest of his friends _were _playing Xbox. Everyone said hello to him and asked him where he was all that time. He looked the three boys and showed his new comics.

"I was hiding in a bookstore and I bought this awesome comics! Just look them!" James, Logan and Kendall run where Carlos was to look what he had bought. "Guys, the place is awesome but nobody _goes_ there and I don't know why. It's near to Roque Records."

"Can I have this one?" Kendall asked with one of Spiderman comic in his hand.

"Sure" Carlos answered. "The worst part is that there is a cool girl working there and she was so sad when she told me that nobody goes there"

"Maybe you can do something about it. You know, to make people know the store" Logan said.

"Like what?" Carlos wanted to know. The four guys thought about it, but how _could they_ help one bookstore?

"I know!" Kendall said raising his finger "In the next show we can make publicity for the store. You know, like posters, signs or something like that. What do you think, guys?"

"It's sound pretty good" Logan said smirking and touching his chin.

"And you can invite this girl _to_ the show" James suggested raising one eyebrow, the only one that he could raise. Carlos blushed and looked at another place. _His friend laughed at_ him but didn't say anything else.

"Well, that is what we are going to do. Now, Carlos, you must tell her the good news" Kendall proposed him.

Carlos smiled so happily, left all his comics of the couch and ran again, just that this time he didn't run to save his life; he ran to make happy a beautiful girl named Anna. He didn't know why he was so excited, he just wanted see a smile in her face, but he wanted surprise her, too. For that reason he went with Kelly first to request a VIP pass for Anna. Then he went to the bookstore, but Anna wasn't there. Where could she be? A twenty-something-years girl was there instead of Anna; Carlos approached her and asked for the girl _that_ he was looking for.

"In the closest Starbucks you should find her" the woman replied. She had the same ayes that Anna; maybe they were sisters.

Carlos ran to the closest Starbucks that he could find. Once there he looked around him for her and in a small couch at the background he found her. She was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee while she looked at the empty space in front of her. He approaches almost running again and just for a little bit he didn't fell over her. Anna looked _at _him surprised but then she smiled kindly.

"I want to invite you to our show tomorrow" he said so fast that she hardly could understand him. "I'm in a band and tomorrow we have a show _in_ the afternoon. Do you want to come?"

She looked at him without saying anything, then she smiled and nodded. She loved books so much that she hardly knew about bands and new music, but if Carlos was in a band and he was inviting her to watch him, she couldn't say no.

"I would love to"

"Sweet!" Carlos said raising an arm with excitement. "Take this. It's a VIP pass so you can talk to us tomorrow. You'll meet the guys!"

She giggled and received the VIP pass for the next day. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Carlos asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she confirmed with a soft smile. Carlos felt so happy with himself because she was smiling as he wanted, but he was sure that the next day she would be happier.

.

"Everything is ready, isn't?" Carlos asked to his friends. The three guys raised their thumbs with big smiles. The signs were ready and at the end of the next song, the last one of the show, they were going to show at the crowd.

"You didn't tell us that she was so pretty" James said poking his friend. Carlos blushed and didn't say anything. "It's time that you have a real girlfriend"

"Hey, I had a girlfriend!" Carlos argued poking James, too.

"Sasha doesn't count!" James cried pushing Carlos.

"Yes she counts!" Carlos pushing him back.

"Stop fighting!" Kendall yelled and putting himself between the two guys. "Let's do this and then you can fight and whatever you want. Okay?" Carlos and James nodded and Kendall smiled. "Fine. Now, go back to the stage!"

The four guys went back to the stage and made their performance perfectly. Anna was in the middle of the crowd but Carlos could see her very well, in one occasion he winkled her and he could see how she blushed. He felt something strange inside of him, but didn't think _about it_, just kept singing. At the end of the song the four guys raised the signs with publicity for Anna's bookstore. She looked _at_ them with surprise, her eyes were shining and she had both hands covering her mouth. Carlos smiled _at _her again and raised the signs with more enthusiasm.

"This is an amazing store of a friend of us. You should visit, guys! You won't regret _it"_ Carlos said and a lot of fanatic girls screamed louder.

Anna still couldn't believe it. When they had to go, she ran backstage to thank them, specially thank Carlos for what he did. The guard let her pass when he saw the VIP pass. The first thing she saw was a blond guy, Kendall, drinking water. When he saw her he waved his hand and then pointed to the left and she went in that way immediately. Thirty seconds after she could find him. Carlos was putting the signs in the floor so he couldn't see when she approached.

"Thank you so much for what you did" she said overwhelmed "But I don't understand why you did it, you don't even know me."

Carlos turned around to see her, smiled and waited a few seconds before say something.

"I just wanted make you happy, and I did" he shrugged.

Anna bitted her under lip. He was so sweet and kind, she couldn't believe it. No one had done anything like what he did for her before. Without thinking, she approached him and hugged him; then she kissed his check softly. "Thank you very much, Carlos" she said.

Carlos looked her with incredulity; he couldn't believe it and he didn't know what to do after that; he just smile like an idiot.

"Do you… do you… do you want to go out someday?" he asked with his eyes fixed to hers.

Anna smiled sweetly and nodded. "I would love to go out with you".

In that moment, Carlos was screaming and jumping in his head. He was going to go out with Anna. After all, doing good actions had rewards.


End file.
